This application requests partial support to host an International Symposium on Cell Volume & Signal Transduction at Wright State University September 20-24, 2003. This is third in a symposia series on the topic and originated in Smolenice, Slovakia (1997) and continued in Berlin, Germany (2000). As the first of its kind in the U.S., it builds on the previous 2 symposia's success. It draws together approximately 80 scientists from Europe and the United States in the fields of membrane transport and signal transduction in normal and pathologically altered cell volume regulation, in particular, the areas of cardiovascular, epithelial and neuronal cell physiology. Participants encompass both gender scientists whose eminence is well established in addition to those with emerging promise. The following topics' multidisciplinary nature guarantees cross-fertilization between the major research fields, a major goal of this meeting: 1. Hematological and vascular biology and pathology with special emphasis on erythrocytes, vascular smooth muscle and endothelial cells. 2. Renal and gastrointestinal biology and pathology, particularly of epithelial cells of the nephron, the gastrointestinal system and the liver. 3. Neurobiology, i.e., neuronal and glial cells. 4. Other systems. To achieve these goals, the conference will accommodate approximately 30 speakers (6-9 lectures/day) and 50 poster presenters in integrated sessions within the Wright State University campus. Opportunity will be provided for discussions during time intervals between talks and in afternoon poster sessions and evening lecture/social gatherings. Campus conference sites offer space for lectures, posters and meals, combined with gatherings/meetings at nearby offcampus historic sites, e.g., Dayton Engineers Club, the nationally-acclaimed Wright-Patterson Air Force Museum and Dayton Art Institute. The cost-effective setting is ideally situated with participant housing in hotels adjacent to campus and 3 airports (Dayton, Columbus and Cincinnati) nearby. The proximity of several major universities to WSU campus provides opportunity for greater attendance by scientists in the region. The meeting assumes a prominent position in the Ohio Bicentennial and Wright Brothers Invention of Flight Centennial celebrations. This meeting's success on U.S. soil will foster continuation of gathering of high-caliber scientists at subsequent international meetings